The Daughters And Sons Of Disney Princesses
by EilonwyMoana101
Summary: Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Fey Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Elsa, Anna, Melody, Moana,and Elionwy are pregnant but with a little bit of extra stories added in for extra sense and spice...ooh la la...i think lol :) enjoy! :) :P :D
1. King Florian and Queen Snow White

"Let me get this straight. In order to reduce the country's taxes-", Florian stated

"We have to bargain from other countries. And, Florian, Head King, your country is called Catla, in case you've forgotten", Second-In-Line King Henry snickered.

Before Florian got to make a fast remark, a messenger approached him, "King Florian. Your wife, Queen Snow White, has asked for you to come home to Chapmainia immediently."

"Florian...I can hold the meeting while your knocked up wife has her baby", Henry produced the cruel remark.

"Yes, Henry, you shall...wait...my queen...she is **NOT **_knocked up. _For your information", Florian glared at Henry with a death glance, "Every wife of ours in this room is pregnant, is she not?", Florian boomed. The other kings slowly nodded their heads up and down. Florian smiled sweetly at Henry. "Before you go critisizing other king's heavily pregnant, 9 month wives, think about your _own _heavily, 9 month, pregnant wife".

Florian stalked out of the grand meeting place, the great oak doors slamming shut in it's frame.

Florian set abroad his horse, Charlie, and set off as far and as fast as he could to Chapmainia. It took several hours, and he came back into the castle _exhausted. _He slumped up some stairs, rounded some corners, passed through rooms and paused in doorways. Only then did he see Silkie, the smoothest and slimmest nurse in the history of Catla, running toward him.

"Im sorry, your majesty...but...It's been a very difficult birth so far. Queen Snow White has been calling your name for _hours, _sir, hours. She's exhausted. I don't know if she can survive another...well...25 minutes or so." Silkie glanced up nervously.

"Silkie. I _will _**NOT **have a daughter or son of mine...dead. And my wife...no. It's unspeakable, unthinkable. Silkie, I'm ready. Take me to Snow White's room."

"That's the thing, your majesty"

Florian gave Silkie a questioning look. "What's what thing?"

"Well...the reason Her Majesty, Queen Snow White, is very tired is because, well, today _two _miracles were supposed to be born. Your son was-and still is- fine, healthy, gurgling in his mother's waiting arms. But she was very tired, sir, and she went into labor again...and the body is half out...and we don't know if she'll survive"

"Oh my God.", was what Florian said when he entered Snow White's labor room. Blood was all over the walls. The other nurse, Spot (her parents were very dumb; that's another unimportnant story), was holding Snow White's hands, shushing her calmly and gently. The 3rd nurse, Catalina, was holding a squirming baby boy in her arms. Catalina looked hopeful, Spot looked determined; Silkie looked devastated. They all looked scared.

Snow White's black hair was sprawled out all over the pillow, which was wet with sweat. Her brown eyes didn't look spunked up and preppy, unlike how Snow White wanted her child to see her eyes happy. Snow White didn't look happy. She looked petrified and exhausted. "Florian", She whispered with some relief through her blood red lips. But she screamed in agony, despite the words Florian remembered her saying only 2 nights ago.."_Florian. I don't care how much it hurts...I want my baby to be born with the sounds of celebration and laughter. Not with the sounds of howling agony and hushed, worried tones from the nurses. I promise. Just you see."_

Snow White had long ago broken her promise, from the looks of it.

Florian rushed to her side. "Shhhh, baby, my baby, shhh. Rest. I'm here now. Everything is all right now. Just relax. Think of nothing but the future. Our babies rolling in the grass of Chapmainia, our babies exploring Catla. Picnics and sunshine, laughter and games. Cakes and birthdays, Thanksgivings and Christmases. Shhhh, baby, think of white galloping horses, riding into the sunset. I'm here, I'm here...shhhh. Shhhhh"

Snow White gave one final push, and with a sigh of exhaustion, the baby slid out. "It's a girl", Spot announced. Catalina gratefully sank into the nearest chair, the baby prince still in her arms. Silkie slumped against the doorway, smiling like heck. And what Snow White said next was shocking, "It better be a God darn girl, because, I don't want to have to live with knowledge I almost died because of another boy. I'm so glad we got the little prince you always wanted, Florian, and we got a princess. The little princess I was always secretly hoping for.". Snow White smiled.

"Snow White! I almost forgot...what did you name our son?"

"Florian, I named him Sameul Wilbet. And his middle name is Falhencio."

"I love it, baby. Can I...can I...name our...daughter?"

"I don't see why not, as of I named the son. Go ahead and give our daughter a middle name, while your at it." Snow White winked.

"Okay. Franchesca. That's a good first name. And...Sierra Willow...for a middle name?"

"I love it, baby", Snow White said. She leaned in for a kiss. Then she fell back, exhausted.

Life was going to be _amazing._


	2. King Henry And Queen Cinderella

"I'm sooooo bored", Henry moaned.

"Henry, you aren't a very good meeting leader. And you talk trash. How would you feel if Cinderella found out you talked like that?", Philip inquired.

Henry leaned foward. "This is guy time, guy talk. This is where we are supposed to talk trash, drink beer, get drunk and, well, have sex if our wife comes in. This is guy time. Only Florian makes it boring because he wants it to be like the purpose that we gave our wives."

And so, the guys were having a big party, dancing and getting only slightly drunk when a messanger from Airwalk walked in. "King Henry. Your wife, Queen Cinderella, is having the baby."

And Henry _really _freaked out then.

"What if I'm not a good enough dad? I'm awful, I'm awful, I talk trash, I'm irresponsible, I never had a dad who cared about my well-being, I can't be a dad, I'm not ready to be a dad, I can't, no, no, I can't-"

"Get yourself together, man!", Philip said furiously.

Adam and Aladdin stood with John and Li Shang. They looked pretty shocked. And...well...scared. They had _never _seen Henry act up like this. Not ever. In all their years, Henry had only overreacted when he spilled alcohol on himself.

Kristoff, Hans, Eugene, Angus, and Naveen started at him like he had forty heads. Obviously they had never seen Henry act this way either.

But Eric walked over to him, passing Philip and looking straight at the scared face of Henry. "I know how you feel. I felt _exactly _the same way when Melody was coming."

Everyone gawked. Eric hadn't mentioned Melody's name in _years, _because she had either been A. Murdered, B. Kidnapped, C. Run away as a human, or D. Ran away and became a happy princess under the sea as a mermaid.

Ariel and Eric liked to believe it was D, although, on nights like Melody's birthday and the day she dissapered, Ariel cries in her bed, crying out for her lost child, hoping and praying that Melody isn't dead, that she's safe and happy wherever she is.

But everyone knows better.

And Eric's sad, ice blue eyes knew what Eric was going though. And he looked deeply into Henry, and saw into his soul and spoke: "Go. Cinderella needs you. Henry, I assure you, your going to be a great dad".

And Henry took a deep breath and climbed abroad his horse, knowing the next time he was going to see the guys, he was going to be a dad.

Three hours after an exhausting, hot, teary, anticipating ride on his horse, Henry was greeted by the Stepmother. She and Drizilla had certainly learned their lessons as frogs, and became the lowest of the low servants just so they could become human. Anastasia became nice though, and made a request (just as Cinderella suggusted) to be Cinderella's best friend, personal assistant, and servant.

Henry could use some of Anastasia's light and cheery mood right now, but he was greeted by a dull and staring servant, Stepmother, who secretly hated him but had to let it stay inside, otherwise, it's hello frogs and mud puddles and goodbye humanity and society.

"Your wife has delivered your baby", Stepmother said coldly.

"Really?", Henry asked, his heart doing backflips in his chest.

"No. It's only halfway out.", And Stepmother spun on her heel and walked away,

"Wait", Henry said. And he even surprised himself as he said it.

"Wh-, I mean, um, Yes, Your Majesty, of course", Stepmother said, awkwardly following King Henry.

"Ooo! Your highness! You just missed it!", Drizella cried out.

Anastasia was gently talking to Cinderella, who had her Blonde hair in a tangled mess, but her blue eyes were warm, sunny, and smiling. "Henry, meet your son, Harold Charles. And...well...your unnamed daughter that you get to name!", Cinderella squealed.

Henry stood there, dumbstruck. Twins? How could this have happened? Well, obviously from drunk nights...he had created a little 'whoops' that he loved. So, Henry looked at Cinderella, smiling, and said, "I love the name for Harold. And our daughter can be named Charlene Henrietta, if that's alright", Henry asked.

"Its more than alright", Cinderella replied.

Life was gonna be great, Henry concluded.


	3. King Philip and Queen Aurora

"It isn't the same without Henry, is it?", asked Philip. All the other kings nodded their heads. Philip was bored. He needed his buddy to cheer him up. Only Henry and Aurora could _really _make him feel loved and happy.

Speaking of Aurora...

Philip worried about his wife. This was their first child, after all, and _anything _could go wrong. "Hey man. You worried?", Eric asked.

"Ya. It's Aurora and I's first kid. I mean...what if something goes wrong? Think of all the bad thing's that could happen..."

"Oh, Philip, you can't think on the negative side of things. Babies are fun. They love you, and you love them back. Or at least, until their 12, and, no matter how much you love them, they stop loving you.

I'm sorry Philip. I didn't mean to worry you. It's just that Ariel is pregnant again, and its _so soon _after Melody..."

Philip stayed silent. Then he ran away from the window in fear. Because, right down there, at the foot of the meeting place, was Susan, the nurse. Philip bolted down the stairs. "Easy, Lightning. Easy boy", Philip tried to calm the horse. But the horse could sense his master's fear, it was trembling in his bones, flowing through his veins, pumping through his heart. It was Fear. But, with fear, was love. And love is to conquer fear, just as hope does.

But Philip could not calm his fearful horse, no matter how he hoped or how much he showed his love.

Then Susan came out of the carriage.

"_Susan!_ Philip hissed. "What _are _you _doing _**HERE?"**, Philip boomed.

"Sorry, King Philip, sir, but Queen Aurora wanted to deliver her babies with you, so you wouldn't have to worry about travel. You know Queen Aurora is a very stubborn woman and I couldn't stop her. Sir, she's already had her son."

Well, that was news.

"**WHAT? SUSAN! HOW COULD YOU GO AND BRING AURORA HERE, AND THEN MAKE HER HAVE LABOR IN A SWEATY CARRIAGE ON A DUSTY TRAIL TO AN ALCOHOL ZONE WHICH, IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, ISN'T THE BEST PLACE FOR A NEWBORN BABY BOY! THE NEWBORN BABY PRINCE OF WIRENESS, FOR MERCY'S SAKE!?", **Philip lost his temper and raged into the carriage. There was Aurora, Blonde wavy hair, shimmering Lavender eyes, holding a baby boy.

Philip's fear and anger washed away.

"Aurora?"

"Philip. This is your son. Philippine. Philippine Augustus.", Aurora smiled.

"I love him", Philip said softly.

"Well, he is your son!, Aurora laughed lightly. "But, someone you should meet is your daughter."

"My...daughter?", Philip whispered in a sqweaky tone.

"Yes, and you get to name her", Aurora's lavender eyes held a capizizing look.

"I will name her Audrey. Audrey Penelope", Philip said. He took the girl in his arms.

He cried out with joy.

"Aurora! Look! Audrey has your eyes...lavender and beautiful. She has my brown hair though...look! It even sticks up like mine!", Philip laughed.

Aurora giggled, too. "And Philippine has my blonde hair. Wavy like mine, too. But, Philip, her has your brown eyes. See?"

"And so he does", Philip breathed.

Life was awesome.


	4. King Eric and Queen Ariel

Eric left the meeting house tired and sadly. Ariel hadn't delivered her baby. Yet. He climbed abroad his horse. "Giddy up, Fleet. Come on boy, we have to get home to Ariel and the baby.", Eric sighed. It was no use. Fleet wouldn't budge.

Eric called Grimsby. "Hey, Scuttle!"

"Now, where did I put that dingle-hopper...it must be here somewhere.."

Eric called again, but louder. "SCUTTLE!"

"Prince Eric!"

"King Eric", Eric muttered. Then he faced Scuttle. "Scuttle, I need you to deliver a message to Grimsby. It's _very _important he gets this, so he knows I need a carriage to take Fleet and I home. Got it Scuttle?"

"Aye, aye, captain!"

"Well, Scuttle, I'm not captain of the seas anymore. I'm a king, a father, an official everyone looks up to. My silly duties as Captain were eliminated when Ariel was pregnant with Melody."

"Mel-Mel-Melody...?"

"I know Scuttle, Its been too long since the kingdom has heard Melody's name. But its been years, and Im ready to admit the fact that Melody is gone. I just don't know if Ariel is though...Scuttle. Send word to Grimsby. NOW!", Eric boomed, his sudden forlorn attitude, washed away like Melody.

But who knows if it would stay that way.

Several minutes later, the clip-clop of horses hoofs echoed throughout the valley. Eric sighed, brushed off his trousers, and grabbed Fleet's reins tighter. The sound of horses neighing and twigs snapping and prancing hoofs made Eric jiggle in his seat. Well, the log he had just been sitting on. Of course there was no royal throne in the middle of the wilderness.

"Scuttle came to me, your highness", Grimsby said in his dignified tone.

"Thanks Grimsby, your the best butler anyone could wish for! Wait...how are we going to get Fleet back?"

"Easy, your highness. Bribe the creature with carrots. It almost always works", Grimsby answered as he handed the carrots to Eric.

In about three hours, they arrived at Eric's palace. "King Eric! Ariel is just about ready for labor!"

"Aye, its true. Ariel is so grown up now!", Carlotta exclaimed

"Um, Carlotta, what does that have to do with anything?", Eric questioned.

"Nothing your highness. I'm just saying she's brave, you know, making another heir to the throne after Melody. I'm mighty proud of that young lass.", Carlotta smiled.

The entire time Carlotta was talking, they were going up and down hallways. They burst into a room. "Ah, Eric, you've arrived at last", Ariel announced, slamming her book, _Vanity Affair, _shut.

"Your-you-your no-not?"

"In labor?", Ariel laughed, her voice light and fluffy. "Eric, I wanted you to come. I saw a fortune teller. They said the baby was due today. I just wanted to make sure you were home in time. I wouldn't have wanted you to miss the first birth, like my oldest friend Snow White had to go through. And, poor Cinderella! Her husband missed _both _of the births. And dear Aurora's husband missed both births, despite, ah, _drastic _attempts to have him on time. I made my plan calmly, carefully, and thought it through very carefully. I spent much of my time pondering.", Ariel smiled her cheesiest smile.

Eric should have been furious, but, he wasn't. He simply smiled at Ariel and said, "Well, smart one, your pretty clever", Eric snickered.

Ariel started to smile and playfully punch him when she stiffined. And collapsed. "ARIEL!", Eric screeched.

ARIEL'S POV:

Dark, heavy, muffled voices. My fingers and toes are heavy. "Eric? Where the freak am I?"

Laughter, bitter, sweet, familer laughter echos the room. My knight in shining armor comes closer to me. "Ariel, we've had a stillborn baby"

And my world came crashing down. Blackness. _Ha, _I laugh cruelly at the lord. _You make my sweet Melody run away from me. If you think you can hamper me with not causing my new baby to breathe, your wrong. In fact, you've only made me stronger. Watch this. _And I try to stand. Then, as I crumple at the floor, I stand up, my spine healed and all. I brush back my bangs and glance around the room. "Eric, this room needs dusting", and I nodded my head.

I think Eric thinks I'm crazy.


	5. What Happened In Atlantica

One day, Melody ran away at age 13. Only just the year before did she meet the merman of her life, Jared, and, well, she was pregnant. She faced her options with great thought and care. She could either...

One: Tell her parents and they be happy; her baby being raised as a dreaded human...

Two: Tell her parents and they hate her but let her keep the baby...

Three: Tell her parents, they hate her, and make her get an abortion...

Four: Have her parents love her too much for her to be pregnant and get a forced abortion...

Five: Tell Jared and he makes her get an abortion...

Six: Jared dumps her because he doesn't want to be a dad...

Seven: Jared turns her into a mermaid and they give the baby up for adoption...

Or...

Eight: Jared is overjoyed and wants to keep the baby and wants to raise them as merchildren, and turns Melody into a mermaid; therefore turning the baby into a mermaid/merman.

Jared chose option number eight, of course.

But their plan backfired, long after two merchildren came that day.

The backfire to their lives killed the heart, the spirit, the soul of Atlantica.

It started out normally enough, but, soon, everything changed.

Atina had been married to King James for a while now. They ruled happily, with their nieces and nephews and son and daughter and Triton, who, unfortunatley, was stripped from his title as king when James married Atina, who had just become queen.

"Allana, why have you come back? After what you've done to Atlantica…"

"Queen Atina! I mean, sister, I don't know. I already _told _you; I've done **nothing **to Atlantica. This is the kingdom where I grew up! Sister, what has become of you? Are you possessed? You would know if your 6 little sisters and your niece were doing something awful."

"The idea is true Allana. Aquata and Andriana _saw _you. Allana, we don't really accept you as a sister anymore. Your robbed the royal vault of Atlantica! You _stole _half of the jewels and riches in there. You are a theif! Why, if you were anyone else right now, I'd have you arrested. But, because your my sister, I resent."

"Atina, _listen to me! _Adella spooked off Arista, I swear. And my older sisters blame _me, me _of murdering Adella and robbing the royal vault! As if betraying your family isn't enough."

So Allana said the One Thing that would hurt Atina. "Its _your _fault Mom is dead. If you had been in the water with us, your tail wouldn't have been stuck, no? And, Mom would have had time to safely grab the music box without dying. And even if you _had _to be on a rock, that rock? Honestly, if you had been on another rock, maybe Mom wouldn't have turned her head and spotted the music box."

"Goodbye Allana", Atina gaped. But then the barricades of peace finally wore off and havoc raged in.

"MURDER HER! MURDER THE TRAITOR!", Aquata shouted. She hid behind Andrina, scared as heck.

"No, please, no, I don't want to hurt you!", Allana shouted. She put up her palm and a tidal wave shot out and reflected off her mermaid sisters.

"WITCH! MY LITTLE SISTERS A WITCH!", Arista cried.

"She inherited it from Ursula", Atina gasped.

"ITS YOUR FAULT ADELLA IS DEAD!"

"Awesome, I really don't care at this point.", Adella said as another wave erupted out of nowhere. One swish of the tail, and bubbles, thousands of bubbles rose. But an invisible force kept Adella from being blinded. A new force, not evil, but, somewhat fiery, laid and settled in her eyes. There was no going back now. Adella was who she was.

Adella's temper led to the destruction of Atlantica, and the deaths of many mer people. Including the four other sisters, who were protecting them selfs and each other from their bewitched sister.

Adella's own magic even killed her.

Melody was the only known survivor. Her and her daughter. Jared and her son had perished in the flames. Forever gone.

There was no going back now.


	6. King Adam And Queen Belle

**Wow, guys, I haven't updated in FOREVER! Like, eons. Anyways, I think its kind of silly to have 943 views on your story and 941 people don't review. Please review! This is like, the longest story I've ever done. Please read my (currently) two other stories….I don't anything except 24 Monster High dolls and 3 American Girl dolls…..bla bla bla I own nothing. Have fun reading…..and have MORE fun reviewing!**

Belle was busy. Everyday she worked hard in the castle. Whether the servants liked it or not, she loved cleaning. She also liked to cook. She would bend over and break her back everyday just so she could enjoy cleaning and cooking. And, finally, at the end of the day, she would grasp a brand new book and snuggle and read. But, she got bigger and bigger with each passing day, and some of the things she used to love to do she couldn't.

A few days before the due date, Belle was forced to remain in bed, for fear she would go in labor cleaning or cooking. Belle was upset about this, but she let it pass. In a few years she could cook and clean peacefully again. Adam was coming home from the meeting with the other kings.

Oh Adam! He was so manly and tall, muscular and gleamy, Belle would swoon any day for his amusement. Gaston was nothing compared to Adam. Belle wouldn't trade Adam or any of the servants for anything. Well, maybe her father and horses's whereabouts, and freedom.

And maybe something about her mother.

Ever since Belle could remember, her mother was never a part of her life. For some reason, she had left. Maybe she was kidnapped, or murdered, or maybe she didn't see anything in Maurice anymore. Maybe she thought Belle was a failure daughter.

_Shut up, _Belle told the little voice inside of her head. She snuggled back under the covers to read her book. But she couldn't manage to get comfortable. Either she was about to go into labor, or she was just plain unlucky in comfortableness today, Tuesday the 15. Tuesday the 15th in April.

(SORRY! AUTHOR'S NOTE…..KINDA IMPORTANT: I don't think I mentioned this, but the meetings usually last about two-three weeks. They usually spend the night at the places. So, each day was a new day for the babies to be born. So, Ariel's miscarried twins were on the 14. And Aurora's babies were born on the 13. And Cinderella's were born on the 12. And Snow White's were born on the 11. Keep that in mind, that, every new child born is a new day.)

Belle felt something wet slide down her legs. _Urine? Blood?, _Belle thought. _Oh, nothing to bad except for the fact THAT MY WATER JUST BROKE!_

"Miss! Miss! I will ge- OO AH OH MY FRENCH KING…..IM HAVING A BABY", Babette shrieked. She had heard Belle's crying and dashed into the room, only to find her and Lumire's baby being born.

"Babette! Don't worry about me! Your in labor. Go get Lumire. He is the father."

"But, Miss, he avoids me in da halls! Its been like this ever since I told him! He won't want to be at the birth"

"Babette, listen to me. Go get Mrs. Potts. (Or is it Miss Potts?) And get Lumire."

A shudder went through Babette's body. But she crumpled to the floor before she could get anybody. Belle went over to Babette and dragged her onto the bed. "Babette, wake up!", Belle cried. Babette woke up with an undignified grunt. Her eyes flashed wild.

"**SOMEBODY HELP US! SOMEBODY HELP US! PLEASE!"**

Padded feet echoed through the hall. Lumire, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip ran into the room. A heavier woman entered the doorway a few seconds after the rest. Madame De La Grande Bush. "Come on Chip. We can play a game while your Mamma nurses Belle and Babette."

"Lumire, come into the hallway with me", Cogsworth said through gritted teeth.

"Oh Cogsworth, what have I done?", Lumire cried.

"You've knocked up Babette, that's what. Lumire,you've got to pull yourself together. Madame De La Grande Bush is taking Chip to his room. Potts is going to help Belle. Madame De La Grand Bush is going to help Babette. Pull yourself together. You have to be with Babette, okay? As soon as Adam walks through the door, I'm taking him to Belle and then I'm going with you. You have to apologize to Babette, and be there in the child's life. Can you promise me that?"

Lumire took a deep breath. "I can."

And he walked into Babette's room.

Meanwhile, Cogsworth the fat human, was ambling down stairs when he bumped into Adam. "Your majesty! The queen is in labor!"

"Cogsworth, her room, now."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Cogsworth, where's Lumire? Oh no, no, no, no, no. Babette…."

One glance at Cogsworth and Adam could see it was all true. "Yes, your majesty. Babette is in labor also."

"Oh, God, who's going to be born first?", Adam ran a finger through his wild auburn hair.

"Your Majesty, I really don't see how this will matter in the future."

A death glance at Cogsworth shut him up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_I am dying. I'm sure of it. God, this hurts so much. If only Adam were here…_Belle was only thinking negative thoughts s the labor process got worse and worse. _I'm going to die, I'm going to leave Adam all alone with this baby, whose going to end up demented or autistic or constipated. Oh, God, why do all great heros go down like this? This agonizing pain of the people, women die of childbirth all the time. So, naturally, I will follow in their footsteps. OH MY GOD! SOMEONE KILL ME NOW!_

At that moment, Adam burst through the room. His eyes flashed wildly, his hair was tousled in all crazy directions. He nearly broke down the door, his strength was at its fullest. The heart was pumping, the soul was spinning, His fists clenched into white, tight knuckles. He was intact.

Belle would have laughed, except for the fact she was frazzled by another contraction. The howling agony shattered vases and cracked windows. Everyone winced. There was going to be no sibling for this heir of the throne.

"Adam…."

"Belle, Belle! Stop it! Your going to live! Don't give up, I'm right here, I'm right here, shh, Belle, push, and keep pushing!"

The baby boy was out. "Anthony", Belle rasped before everything went dark.


	7. What Happened To Belle's Mom

The wind howled at Michelle. She had to get home, home to her lovely baby girl Belle and her husband Maurice. Her new pony Philephe was waiting. The small pony was a gift for her birthday. Her birthday seemed like weeks ago. Which, in fact, it was.

The woods didn't usually seem scary to Michelle, they seemed lonely and misunderstood. But today they seemed frightening. "Get a grip Michelle.", she told herself. Her long and dark cloak weighed a million pounds and dragged on almost everything. The sun really couldn't be seen, but light wafted in though the branches.

Look, the path! Oh, Goodness, everything was becoming familiar now. The cottage smoke was just ahead. Look there was Pheleipe, dancing in the meadow. Maurice was running out of the house. _Probably to meet me, _Michelle smiled.

Wait, Pheleipe in the meadow? And Maurice never ran that fast. And where was Belle?

_Click. _Michelle started to run. "BELLE! BELLE, LOOK OUT!", Michelle screamed, waving her arms like a madman.

For a split second, Belle turned at looked at Michelle. She smiled and waved. Pheleipe was coming up faster. But so was Michelle. But Michelle tripped. Her last image was of Belle, rearing in fear as the great horse loomed over her, ready for impact.

Michelle tumbled down the mouton, already dead.

And she died a shadow.

She eventually faded into the dusty corners of everyone's mind, forever forgotten.


	8. King Aladdin and Queen Jasmine

**Hey everyone! I really don't feel like doing a disclaimer. Iv'e already done that in another chapter. I'm real sorry for not updating. But I've been really busy with theatre. I played the Wicked With and now Im Oz in another cast in a different city. So, sorry again for not updating. I promise to try to update more often on both of the stories I'm working on. Well, enjoy and toodaloo! Oh, and from this point on, EVERYONE is haven twins. Don't like? Disgusted? Don't read. Its my story and I decide what I want to do. And, THANK YOU for the five people who reviewed! It really means a lot. And, I will try my best with the servant's names; Im just not that talented. Anyways, thank you, enjoy and review! And please read my other stories!**

Agrabah. The city of thieves, knives, and danger. Jasmine used to not mind. After all, she fell in love with a thief who lied! But he dressed himself up as a prince to fool her, make her fall in love with him. Her seeing through the wish's spell was just a way of her showing she was already in love with him.

Jasmine sighed a happy sigh as she folded her arms across the clay balcony. "Oh Jasmine!", Aladdin called. (Author's note: Yeah, I know its cheesy but I can't think of anything else Aladdin can say.)

"Oh Aladdin! Good thing you are here! I was just looking at the sunset. I feel so bad for Ariel! Both of her little angles died, and Melody ran away! I was just about to write her a letter, but I can't imagine the pain she's gone through. I was just looking at the sunset for inspiration."

"That's sweet of you dear! But, Ariel's twins died?"

"Yes. One was stillborn, and the other was dead five minutes after birth. I heard she's very unstable. After she heard the news, she didn't break down or cry, or sleep, or even look sorry. Do you know what she did Aladdin?"

"How could I possibly know?"

"She started dusting Aladdin. Dusting, of all things! Now it seems like she's slowly blocking out everything from her old life. She claims she and Eric are virgins. And she talks about how she should've stayed in Atlantica. Atlantica! Poor Eric is worrying his butt off. Its killing him to see Ariel with a phycologist."

"That is terrible."

"What if I end up like her?'

"I promise you won't."

Jasmine buried herself in Aladdin when she felt her water break. "Oh my gosh Aladdin, its twins."

"Jasmine, calm down. You haven't even had one baby yet."

"I AM IN LABOR AND I THINK I CAN TELL IF IM HAVING TWINS OR NOT!"

"Um, okay, okay, kay, okay, kay."

5 HOURS LATER:

"You did WHAT?"

"I COULDN'T THINK OF ANY a NAMES!"

"YOU NAMED OUR SON AFTER AGRABAH!"

"Jasmine, I couldn't think of anything else, so just shut up your pie hole!"

"ALADDIN, IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU. WE ARE OFFICIALLY DIVORCED. KEEP YOUR SHITTY SON AGRABAH!"

"Jasmine.."

"AND STAY AWAY FROM JANE YOU BASTARD"

"I'm still king. That means you and Jane have to get out, not Agrabah and me."

"I **HATE YOU!", **Jasmine screeched, throwing a piece of wood at him.

"Im taking that as a yes, you'll leave."

Jasmine, gaping, took Jane and left Agrabah. She was legally pronounced dead, and the whole kingdom mourned, except Aladdin, who spent the rest of his days pretending to love and miss his wife very much, when, in reality, he threw a party every night because of her riddance.


End file.
